


TC candy sex Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Lists, candy sex, eat stuff off my naked body, food foreplay, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: A little treat about indulging in some foreplay with candy





	TC candy sex Headcanon (my kind)

* Tim likes to eat stuff off your naked body

* Sometimes you begin your play session by sharing a lollipop, and when you have it, it's you who decide how Tim will pleasure you

* His candy of choice is licorice and strawberry candystraps that he ties you up with and ties around different part of your body and munches slowly

* He also loves to write little terms of endearment on your body with a chocolate pen he purchased for the two of you. And if ever you feel a bit down he puts a lot of emphasis on sentences and words like "my most beautiful girl" "I love you so much" "babygirl" "sexy as hell" with a wink smiley after it

* It always cheer you up and you giggle playfully when he then erases his words with his tongue

* He reasons "the messier the better" and often uses whipped cream or chocolate sauce on every nook of your body

* He often engage your play session by surprising you with a glass of champagne and a bowl of strawberries which you of course take with you to bed

* Sometimes he decorates your body with M&M's and gives you hot kisses as he slowly eats them

* You are very comfortable with eachother and laugh alot when you play. Tim loves it when you put on candy lipstick that makes your lips bright red and taste cherry. Then he kisses you deep and inhale your cherry scent

* Sometimes you paint Tim's lips with the cherry lipstick, he is ok with it, but it's not his favorite. But he loves that you get off on it

* You love straddling him as you kiss the lipstick away. Slowly 

* Tim's favorite color on you is bright red

* Tim has sensitive wrists and loves when you smudge chocolate sauce on them and uses your tongue to lick it off

* He likes to run ice cubes over your body, very very slowly and tease you a little extra on your most sensitive spots and when the ice melts, he chuckles and kiss the cold away with his warm mouth

* Sometimes you spray whipped cream on your breast and when Tim wants a taste you tell him he can't have any unless he kisses your tummy and inner thighs. You love it when Tim begs for a taste

* You always ends your play session in the shower, where he holds you close to him and tells you how much he loves you


End file.
